<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trails of Love by Kihoanya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622460">Trails of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya'>Kihoanya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KiHo Smut Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Butterflies, Early Mornings, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sequel, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun's butterflies roam around his head like the guardian angels they were. And although they led Kihyun to Hoseok, the love of his life, Hoseok has been held back to reserve their first time for the right time. And the right time, was the very next morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KiHo Smut Collection [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trails of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is kind of a missing 'tail' of "Chasing Trails". Check that story out! It's a short, romantic and fun one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everlasting love.</p><p>It's what Kihyun and Hoseok have for each other. Build over the days through trust and commitment.</p><p>Hoseok had swept Kihyun off of his feet so many times already it was clear he couldn't get enough of him. And Kihyun doesn't mind being swept away from doing the laundry, preparing lunch, simply reaching out to turn on the television, and many more moments. Just for those warm cuddles and kissy attacks.</p><p>Those did cause them to mess up their entire schedule and even have days where they have a late night dinner or sometimes not even have one, and live off of snacks instead. The butterflies were quick to set things straight and get rid of the bag of chips and fly away with Hoseok's cookies.</p><p>The two gets it, but it was their own fault they now can't get enough of each other. They can spend most of their days in sometimes a complicated position with their legs stacked and folded watching television or in bed with the silence. The butterflies somedays even joining them; they too found that nice.</p><p>The butterflies didn't always join because it was nice though, it's because they had a job to do. They're Kihyun's guardian angels, and although they chose Hoseok for him, they needed to slow some things down. Some had purposely been in the way to prevent a possible first kiss when it wasn't the perfect timing.</p><p>There's no perfect timing really, but for the butterflies there were. If Hoseok would have kissed Kihyun while he wasn't looking, it might not have made a bigger impact than now.</p><p>Now, when they were having another late night session of hide and seek at home. Hoseok once again swept Kihyun off the ground when he expected it the least. He had been searching for Hoseok in the dim hallway, seconds later, and he couldn't hold in his scream that followed with laughter when a set of strong arms wrapped around him.</p><p>Hoseok got him into the room he hid, and the rest was them doing what they're best at. Making each other's night. Always as sweet, always as fun and always something to look forward to.</p><p>The butterflies found their way in and landed somewhere safe since it was a little too dark for them. Going on the headboard of the bed. The way they heard Kihyun's voice confirmed they were close enough.</p><p>Their laughter had been controlled and toned down into more of a silenced room. Not complete silence though and not all the time. The butterflies hear soft talking, like they didn't want to wake a sleeping baby, and topics that caused some softer laughter here and there. Since then, there were no more words heard, just the covers, and perhaps a subtle change of position by the sound of the creaking bed. If the butterflies could, they'd see colorful little heart bubbles popping the higher they float.</p><p>The energy is noticeably becoming stronger, like a heatwave passing by. It's getting too comfortably, cosy and safe in each other's arms.</p><p>It's ticklish, it's buzzing, it's saying that these two were ready for whatever life might give. Kihyun knows where Hoseok is but he still had to find his face that was close by his chest. Lifting his chin to kiss his cheek. For the millionth time. Hoseok had other plans, thinking he'd receive a kiss on his forehead. So he found a way to scoot up and more at Kihyun's level. They're face to face and Kihyun was first to lean into Hoseok's cheek, lips landing dangerously close to the lips he never haven't felt properly. All they knew were those pecks which, Kihyun must admit, even he stole from the other. So they never really had a real kiss.</p><p>They wanted to change that long time ago but it wasn't exactly planned today when Hoseok accidentally turned more. It happened quickly, it wasn't awkward or shocking but it did cause their hearts to race. And it also did help transition Kihyun's sweetest kiss to become a trail of kisses towards the lips. This skin feels different, way different. They shared the softest kisses, timidly. Thinking it will be a short but sweet moment, but ended up feeling every detail they always admired.</p><p>~</p><p>~~</p><p>~</p><p>Without much warning, Kihyun realised what seems like the very early morning. He was a little surprised so he sat up looking at Hoseok's half covered bare back. Their first ever kissing session must've been that good they eventually fell asleep.</p><p>The room was dark and it was early but he feels fit and lively, and he's not exactly sure what has gotten into him but he decided on taking a midnight/early morning shower. Falling asleep messed up their daily night routine anyway.</p><p>Minutes later and Hoseok was next to waking up. It was around 5AM, and found it strange why he's hearing the shower when it's still this dark.</p><p>After some thinking he then figured out why, finding it funny how Kihyun's thought process was; he could've just slept for two more hours and then go take a shower. But Hoseok has been encouraged to go take a quick shower himself when Kihyun crawled back in bed.</p><p>"Come back to me when you're done." Kihyun said lovingly.</p><p>Hoseok didn't have to be an expert to know what that could mean; they don't always go back in bed no matter how early. They'd stay up and go on with their day. Sometimes, one of them jumps back in but end up jumping out the next 30minutes if they fail to fall back asleep.</p><p>As they're back in bed, they started off by cuddling under the covers. Looking around when they can now see their surroundings a tad bit better, just enjoying something new, thinking about yesterday and how that grew their bond, and, thinking of what's next.</p><p>There is no one holding them back, they have all the chances right there and then, but what they imagined was easier <em>thought</em> than done.</p><p>They let their lips meet again after another playful kissy attack on the head and neck to ease the tension in their silence. They know what the other is thinking and it can be felt through their kiss. A message of appreciation, a reminder how much they meant for the other in both great, and difficult times, how beautiful they are, with flaws and all, and how much they desire each other. Always have but kept it gently and respectful.</p><p>All they said wasn't only brought through kissing but how they held each other, how they trail fingers against each other's skin. Like a parent gently rocking their first born to sleep while brushing the hair, and what it does to the heart.</p><p>Right now their love was overwhelming the heart.</p><p>The room might have started to brighten up but it was still very much as cosy as when the room were to be much more dim. They're behind closed curtains, hugged by the warmest mattrass and softest covers while the room itself had a hazy pastel cold-toned peach hue. A little refreshing feel, but their moods were more of a warm-toned feel, very warm.</p><p>Their eyes were more closed than open when they were living their imagination. Desires sparking like a failing lighter till it ignites, setting whatever's holding them back on fire.</p><p>Kihyun slowly undresses Hoseok with his love. To return the favor when he himself was undressed by him, and hearts met once again. This time there were no layers of butterfly wings flapping in the way or clothing, just skin and bones. It's so real, it got their hairs standing up. Hearts beating simultanously and heavier the warmer the temperature in the room became.</p><p>With his hand, Kihyun pulls the covers aside and let his foot take care of the rest. Having it smoothly slip off the hills of Hoseok's back muscles like a thick wave of milk. His body heat was more than enough. Kihyun's hands finds its way down to reach for the remaining clothing on his body that were only making their love-making a challenge, and took them off to get the whole experience.</p><p>When he looks at Hoseok admiring his body, he doesn't feel ashamed. He doesn't think of how he used to be insecure, how his body looks exposed with nothing complimenting it. Ever since he welcomed Hoseok in his heart with the help of his butterflies, those insecurities gradually vanished like they never existed. The life afterwards was surprisingly more vivid than his silly blue butterly.</p><p>Hoseok didn't need to verbally compliment Kihyun, the thought hasn't crossed his mind to do so because he had always shown it to him through acts of love. Like right now.</p><p>It won't hurt to remind him though, so as Hoseok opens his mouth to think of what to tell him first, he caught himself speechless. To him, Kihyun is everything on the scale of adorable to irrisistable. And Hoseok can't wait to jump back into his train of desires that never once really left him.</p><p>Hoseok gladly closed the gap to give Kihyun a piece of his mind, from his lips, oh so sensually. They're back to making out and feeling butterflies in their tummies. Eyelids relaxed when everything was still lovely. Lips gently brushing over the surface and exploring every part of it. They take their time when there was no need to rush things, they don't mind having a late breakfast.</p><p>It was so pleasurable it wasn't even possible to get hungry for food. Hoseok's tongue found a soft spot on Kihyun's lips that got him hungry for more and so has Kihyun when he was reaching out for him; the gentle brushes and licks tickled him too well. Hoseok curls his fingers around his jaw, with the slightest hold Kihyun's lips still puckered a bit. Hoseok was in love with his face, he loved his smiling eyes where they close completely, but these set of eyes are his second favorite. The twinkle in them and what they say whenever Hoseok moves against him. It had his eyebrows expressing what was going on in his mind. Hoseok follows the trail of his fingers going down to his chest while his concentration was on Kihyun's hands roaming his own body. Gliding over each muscle his palm came across. His palm came across many, many places.</p><p>Hoseok fixed himself in a better position to hug this beauty below him who also hugged him back. He lets his lips leave gentle kisses on the colarbone below before meeting the second favorite eyes through his own bedroom eyes. They've never felt this greatly connected before and it was easily shown like mood swings. They're struggling to breathe steadily and keep voices in their chests, causing their eyebrows to knot when the 'lovely' energy from previously upgraded to a higher one.</p><p>One where their skin pull, muscles tighten, hearts buzz and colorful little heart bubbles pop the higher they float.</p><p>The end~</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Thnx for reading hope u enjoyed :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>